


A Night's Sleep

by JesseTheComet



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Game Grumps Big Bang, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idk what to tag this as, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, this is real short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseTheComet/pseuds/JesseTheComet
Summary: Dan laments on how he got to where he was, and cuddles ensue.





	A Night's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So this is real short and I wrote it in like an hour so it's real shit. Sorry. I appreciate feedback if you like it,,, sorry if I got something wrong, I wrote it late at night.

Danny, physically, was the exact opposite of a little. He was tall, he was lanky. He had a bit of muscle on him (which was mostly from the pole dancing he had done with Arin and Mark). One look at him and you would assume things. He had the physical appearance of a dom, a daddy. And that’s what he thought he was for a long time. Being gay was a thing he had come to terms with, the fact that he was a bottom...he was still working on it. That didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy bottoming, in fact it was the complete opposite. He loved it. Loved giving up control of his body. It was relaxing to do so. 

Danny also considered himself quite vanilla in bed. That all changed when he met Arin. Arin was..a destroyer. He came into his life, seized him with charming jokes, and stole his heart. Metaphorically, of course. He belonged to Arin, all of him. All of his affections, his love. And Arin deserved it. But he was getting ahead of himself. You didn’t come here for him to talk about how much he loved Arin, did you? You came for the kinks.

Arin was a kinky dude. And so, Danny slowly morphed into a kinky dude. It was only natural that because he was Arin’s boyfriend that he would try out stuff with him. He wasn’t planning on adapting his own kinks..it just sort of happened. The first time Arin asked Dan to call him “Daddy” in bed, he was unsure. But seeing Arin so aroused by it, he knew it couldn’t be bad. He grew to like it as well. The mention of the word sent heat to his abdomen,

Even so, he never expected it go this far. Dan laments on how he got here, laying down on the floor in a onesie. Moving his legs a bit, he winced at the crinkle of the diaper. He wasn’t..uncomfortable, just a bit cranky. He was a big boy, he didn’t need diapers! Dan could feel himself blushing as he slipped into headspace. The blanket underneath him was soft, as was the fabric that covered his body. Hands on his chest, he could feel a bit of panic rise in him. He couldn’t remember where Arin went. He felt alone. Tears pricked at the back of his eyes.

Arin returned, a light blue pacifier in his hand. His heart dropped into his stomach as he saw his little boy looking sad. “Buddy..what’s wrong?” He kneels on the floor, scooping the man into his arms. Danny sniffled, clinging to his daddy. “You were gone for so long..” He whined, hiding his face in his neck. “I’m sorry, bud, I couldn’t find your paci.” Arin rubs his hand up and down Dan’s back, trying to comfort him. He knew that Dan could easily panic in his headspace, and cursed quietly. He shouldn’t have left him alone.

“Come on. How about I turn on some toons and we can cuddle?” They were in the living room, after all. Sucking on his thumb, Danny nods. “None of that..here you go.” Arin put the spaceship pacifier in his mouth, replacing his thumb. “There you go. There’s my big boy.” He smiles widely, feeling pure joy run through him as Danny giggles. “Okay..come on, let’s go.” He leans down, picking Danny up like a bride. Dan holds onto his daddy, arms around his neck. “Do you wanna watch The Last Unicorn?” Dan nods quickly, his curls swaying around.

Turning the DVR on, Arin quickly turns the movie on and sits on the couch, pulling Danny into his lap. Hand resting on his boyfriend’s butt (platonically, it was a innocent cuddle session. For now.), he runs his free hand through Dan’s long curls. Danny rested on his daddy, listening to the steady heartbeat. Sucking on his pacifier, his eyes slowly close as he listens to the sound of The Last Unicorn and Arin’s heartbeat. “Goodnight, kitten.”

He slept wonderfully.


End file.
